Far Away
by Nellopenguin
Summary: Let’s say Tidus never came back after they destroyed Vegnagun, and a year has already passed. YRP went separate ways. Rikku is feeling all alone, Yuna had moved on, even Gippal and Paine had found someone. Rikku can’t stop thinking about Tidus.
1. Savin' Me

This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's no good at all, please be nice. I think it's not enough Tikku stories, so now I finally decided to write one myself. It's a Tikku story, with a mention of Yuna & Baralai, and other pairings. Tikku Rocks!! For everyone who love Tikkuness, like me!

Time-line: A year after the destruction of Vegnagun.

Summary: Let's say Tidus never came back after they destroyed Vegnagun, and a year has already passed. YRP went separate ways. Rikku is feeling all alone, Yuna had moved on, even Gippal and Paine had found someone. She can't stop thinking about Tidus, the feelings she felt for him, only growing the past three years. And now Yuna had called everyone to Bevelle, (where Yuna now lived, doing her job as a High-Summoner) to announce something very important.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters or anything; it all belongs to Square Enix. And the song Savin' me by Nickelback belongs to Nickelback

Far Away

Chapter 1 Savin' Me

Rikku's P.O.V

Finally I arrived in Bevelle, for the hundred time this month. Since Yuna began dating that Baralai dude, she's been throwing huge parties every day. I think it's good that Yuna finally moved on, but it's always so many people there, and it makes me feel all alone since everyone has someone. And now Gippal is dating Paine. It's kinda funny how Paine ended up with Gippal.

It's not easy to act all hyper and happy, I'm not that person I was 3 years ago. I always thought Tidus would come back, no I knew he would come back, but now I'm not that sure anymore, it's like a part of my soul just died the day he faded, but I will keep hoping, I must or else I don't now what to do. I'm so tired; I just wanna lie down and sleep...

"Rikku, over here!"

I saw Yuna, Baralai, Gippal, Paine, Lulu and Wakka with Vidina on his arm in front of the big door to the temple. I set up a fake smile and bounced over to them, acting all hyper and stuff. "So Yunie, what's the big important announcement!" She began talking about great times in life, so my concentration was just floating away, you can say my head was not in Bevelle at the moment. I stared on Yuna's new outfit, it looked like the dress she wore three years ago, but the skirt was a deep green colour with yellow flower pattern at the bottom, the shoes was the same, but the top was green and jacket like, with yellow edges and long green sleeves, the belt with the big bow was the same yellow with a red smaller belt who keep the pink flower in place. It was first now I realized that Yuna didn't have that long red idiotic braid anymore.'

"Rikku, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

I looked confused at her, she sighed and the others sent me an annoyed glare.

"Rikku, I'm getting married" "Oh Yunie, that's great, with who! When? Where?"

Yuna sighed. I just realized what I'd said; of course it was Baralai who proposed to her. I tapped Baralai on his shoulder and set up the biggest smile I could

" Well buddy, take good care of my cousin! I looked at her and saw she was blushing" Well at least she's not getting married with a dead guy this time" Again everyone sent me annoyed glares.

"Well, when is the wedding gonna be held?" Baralai who had been silent the whole time answered my question.

"Three months from today."

It's not like I'm not happy for her, but I just wish I could have someone to share my life with. Will I ever find someone?

Suddenly I got this feeling of being all alone again

"You guys, I think I just go find my self a of glass water somewhere" Then I began power walking down the street, the only thought I had was to get away from Bevelle. I didn't know where I was going. I saw people staring at me, but I'd just kept walking. I looked behind me just to see that someone wasn't following me. When I reached Macalania woods, I realized I was running and tears were streaming down my face. I kept running blindly, stumbling over rocks and roots. I had no idea where I was before I reached the spring where I'd seen Tidus kiss Yuna 3 years ago. I fell on my knees and let the tears stream down my face as I thought of his beautiful smile, and how he would hold me near if he was here now. He always was there for me; he was my first non-Al-Bhed friend. I sighed and began sing low a song I heard on a concert in Luca.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
Cause iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
Teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me...

I sighed, and looked at my tired reflection in the water, and suddenly I though I'd saw something purple, I turned around to find nothing. Then I realized something, the wood was more alive then usual. Last time I was here, they who lived here would vanish because the woods were dying; and that was because the Fayth stopped dreaming. But now the woods looked just like they did three years ago, maybe that mean that Tidus is back. I smiled, a real smile, but it vanished too soon. No I'm probably just dreaming or something, or it's the light that makes it look so alive. I got to get away from here, away from Yuna.

**Yuna's P.O.V**

I wonder where Rikku went, there's no way Rikku just went to get a glass of water, and Rikku has been acting very weird lately, something's up, I can feel it.

It's been already five hours since Rikku left; I'm really worried that Rikku might hurt herself.

"Paine could you and Gippal please go and check if Rikku is on the Celcious? I have a feeling that Rikku might be in trouble" Paine nodded and dragged Gippal after her, I heard a faint "Cid's girl is in trouble" from Gippal with a singin voice as they turned the corner. I tilted my head to the right side and sighed. I went over to Baralai and he put his arms around me. I took a deep breath, and wondered why Rikku was so sad, she may have fooled the others, but not me, I'm her cousin for Yevon's sake.

Paine and Gippal came rushing,"She's not there Yuna; she's probably not in Bevelle either!" Paine said in a rather squeaky voice. My mind froze "we must find her, she could hurt herself..." I said more to me then them. "Yuna, she's not your responsible, she's a big girl now". I heard from Lulu "No, something's wrong, she's not like how she used to be on the pilgrimage. In these three years she'd been so distance, you must know Lulu, you'd seen how she's been acting. Something's wrong Lulu, I know it, I'm her cousin for Yevon's sake!" I yelled at Lulu, the others gaped at me, but I didn't care. I'm not gonna stay here and do nothing, she could really hurt herself. "We must find her" I whispered. Baralai came and put his arms around me again, I felt always so safe in his arms, and I haven't felt like this since Tidus was here, but we must forget the faded dreams and move on to our new hopes. "We will find her Yuna" He spoke softly, and I sighed and leaned my head on his chest, "I hope you're right."

**A/N: This chapter was a little angsty, but the following chapters are not going to be as angsty, more lighter. And maybe a certain someone is coming back, and when he does it's going to be trouble. Oh no what did I just say!**


	2. Where'd You Go

**A/N **So did ya guys like my last chapter? Well, I think its stupid that so many people write really good Tikku fanfics, but never finish them. One thing I promise you guys, I will **never **leave this fic unfinished. I'm going to write this fic to the end. That's for you **DarkKyubi**

I think I'm going to switch between Rikku's P.O.V and Yuna's P.O.V, I'm going to write in mostly Rikku's.

Timeline: A year after the destruction of Vegnagun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters or anything; it all belongs to Square Enix. The song Where'd you go belongs to Fort Minor. 

Far Away

Chapter 2 Where'd You Go

Rikku's P.O.V

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone_

'Where are you Tidus?' I thought to myself as I walked down the Mi-hen highroad. I didn't feel like riding the hover so I simply walked. Someday I just feel like shit, some days I wanna quit, just be normal for a bit. The Al-Bhed were still not fully accepted, I could see it in their eyes. The way they looked at me, silent whispers. How could you leave Tidus? Your voice always helped me to not feel so alone. But here I am swimming in self pity, bah...I hate being all 'I'm alone, and wish to dye my hair black and run around in a red cape and have a awesome gun and fight my inner demon, sitting in a corner in the dark, writing emo poetry' mood. Yeah I feel like that sometimes, but that's not the point, the point is; I'm going to Luca and go shopping!

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

"Luca! Luca! I have been away for to long" I said to the large city as I reached the bottom of the annoying stairs, I had tripped an almost rolled down the stairs just a few minuets earlier.

I digged deep in my pocket in my belt, and fished up the Gil I 'borrowed' from Gippal. 'meheh the guys as Djose temple is so easy to fool' I thought. I let out an evil laugh and my eyes narrowed to an ubersupermegaveryevilsobeveryveryafraidofme glare. The people around me must think I just let out the mental institute.

I walked over to a clothing store, who didn't look to expensive. I went inside it, and saw something I loved right away. An orange sleeveless top that stopped right over the belly button, with a high collar with blue braids, which was tied in the neck and fell down on the back. It was a black belt under the breasts, which made a little bow on the back. I tried some matching orange sleeves with dark green edges. I found some green, black striped tights, that stopped right above the knees and a pair of cute short black shorts. I tried it all on and I loved it. I paid for it (with Gippal's money) and made my way to the hairdresser.

The hairdresser took out all the little braids in my hair and the ponytail, and washed it with a delicious shampoo with that sweet scent of rose oil. My hair smelled so good that I was tempted to eat my own hair. She cut my hair to under my shoulders, I didn't want it to be to short either. I didn't bother to put my hair in a ponytail again, and I liked it that way. I put on a new blue bandana I had bought and looked in the mirror, I was beautiful. I paid the hairdresser and made my way to my (or rather Yunie's house she had let me borrow) house. It was a white pretty big house with big windows and a balcony that faced the ocean. Which by the way gave a wonderful view to the sunset. I changed to my new clothes and wondered if the others were looking for me. "Well, well let's not sit here in drown in self pity" I said to myself, and made my way to the door. 

I found a taco stand, because I was starving after my extreme makeover. I ordered two spicy big sized tacos, and ate them as if was no tomorrow.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

Nothing it's like just sitting on the edge of the dock's in Luca, with my feet's touching the water, I like it here, just sitting here thinking. It's always so nice weather, no rain to bring you down, and you can sit here undisturbed and just...be yourself you know? 

"You know, I'm tired of being stuck here waiting, 3 years has passed already, maybe it's best I realise that I'll probably never going to see you again. I' tired of sitting here and hating why I make up all these excuses, for why I'm alone and for why you're not around, It's not you're fault. I know, but I'm feeling so useless, that I'm sitting here and can't do anything to get you back." I said out to thin air, I sighed and hummed and slight singin on my favourite song." 

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._

The last sentence I whispered and sighed again, I felt a tear run my down face and saw a ripple in the water, now the tears was streaming down my face. If someone would walked by that moment he or she would have heard chocked sobs. "Please come back home Tidus..." I heard my own faint voice whisper. 

"Rikku" 

I turned my head to all directions, but I didn't see anyone, it was totally deserted. Yeah, wasn't that the reason I sat here? I pulled my legs up from the water and pulled them closer my body; I rested my head on my knees and held my arms around them, and stared at the setting sun. 

The now cold wind sent my loose hair dancing in the wind. 

"You're face was like this, you know, so soft and always happy. You were the sun in my sky, my hope." I said to the empty sea.

"Yeah, I missed you to Rikku; there was so much I never got to tell you...you meant so much to me. What I'm trying to say, is..." I didn't recognize the voice at first, but as it spoke I remembered heard it before. I noticed the voice took a deep breath. This person could not just come and talk to me like that. Who does he think he is? I jumped up on my feets, ready to defend my self, without my daggers. Oh why did I leave my daggers behind? I spun around on my heels ready to some serious hurting. I used all my power aiming at the person with my fist. "You can't just come here and talk to me like...this" my voice trailed of, with my arm mid-air. I gasped and fell on my knees, and tears welling up in my eyes again. 

Him

Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

**A/N: So anybody guessed the mystery man here? Well I said that this fic wasn't going to be so angsty, well I lied. No matter how hard I tried, Rikku stayed angsty. And I blamed it on Cloud, why did he had to be so angsty in AC?**

**This was all Rikku's P.O.V, and in next chapter, it's Yuna's. Then you gonna find out how she 'borrowed' the money from Gippal. **


	3. Find Another You

A/N sorry to disappoint you guys, but

**A/N** I'm so sorry for the delay, butt it's been so much to do lately, please forgive me. Btw sorry to disappoint you guys, but this chappy is going to be in Yuna's P.O.V, so the mystery man thingy is coming in the next chapter. I'm a bit mean, mwahaha. Anyhow in next chapter is going to a bit explaining, just so you now. However, back to this chapter you're going to find out what the others did while Rikku were in Luca.

**metallicakicksass**: Finally I posted the next chapter, I can't blame all of the delays on my school burning down(Yes I'm not kidding, it actually did)I'm a bit lazy, but not anymore I'm throwing of the lazyness and becoming a new no-lazy person;P

**DarkKyubi**: It's going to be a lot of explaining in next chapter, and perhaps you can see what's going to happen.

Timeline: A year after the destruction of Vegnagun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters or anything; it all belongs to Square Enix. The song Another you belongs to **Cascada**

Far Away

Chapter 3 Another You

_So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe  
'Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

Yuna's P.O.V

* * *

"Yuna, I'm leaving for Djose temple now," Gippal said as he made his way to me. Paine had already left; she said she was going to check if anyone in the Youth League had seen Rikku.

"Maybe someone of my guys at the factory has seen her." He said, while counting his gil. He mumbled something "I should have enough gil to get to Djose." "I gotta pick up some more gil, when I arrive." He added. I nodded and he made his way out of Bevelle.

We had to find her; I can't take it if something happens to her, if she disappear to, I don't know what to do. It was enough that I would never going to see Tidus again, but to loose Rikku too...I just don't know.

When he disappeared I felt so alone, and I lay awake every night and couldn't sleep, because all I could think of was the memories of us, and I was drowning in my tears of memory.

The loss of him made it hard for me to breathe. Nevertheless, not anymore, I met Baralai and the time has healed me, and even if I am going to see Tidus again, the feelings I had is now long gone and I would had said goodbye to him.

Baralai makes me feel whole again.

_But time's been healing me and I say good-bye..._

_'Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like we used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure... I'll find another you_

"Yuna, Gippal told us to met him in Luca," I snapped back to reality when Baralai talked.

We all decided to go look for Rikku after she had been gone for 24 hours, Lulu and Wakka and Vidina had already went to Luca 3 hours ago. Baralai and me were also going to Luca, but we were going to meet Paine on the travel agency on Mi-hen highroad, so we kinda better get going. I kissed Baralai on his cheek and felt lighter; beside I haven't even asked Rikku to be my maid of honor. And what's a wedding without.

We had the airship so we were at the agency just 2 hours later.

_Could you imagine someone else is by my side?  
I've been afraid I couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
You're not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you, they just fade away_

"Someone had seen her pass by, just a couple of hours ago" Paine spoke, as she walked out of the Agency. "I think she was heading to Luca" She added with a sligth worried voice.

"We're gonna meet Gippal in Luca" I told her.

Luca, it was always so many people there greeting her and say kind word about 'The high-Summoner who saved them all' I never imagined Baralai and me as a couple, but I love him with all of my heart. When I would go hiding from all the mess and the responsibility of being the High-summoner, Spira's ray of ligth, Baralai were there for me. He makes me rise when I fall, he wipes away the tears I cries. Could you imagine someone else is by my side? The past is past, I will not dwell on it anymore, the thoughts of you Tidus, they just faded away. I'm happy now, more happy then I've ever been in my whole life.

"Let's get going then!" I told Paine and Baralai, and we went boarded the airship.

As the airplane started, I saw Brother send Baralai a jealous glare, I giggeled and guessed that Brother still had his Yuna obsession. One time Rikku had asked why she didn't have a boyfriend, and Brother replyed with 'You're not Yunalicious enough.' Then Rikku tried to strangle him, but Paine stopped her, to bad really, if I wouldn't been so kind hearted I think I would have killed him myself.

Brother parked the airship on one of the empty docks, and Baralai, Paine and me went outside and headed for the stairs that led up to the Mi-Hen highroad.

We sat down on the nearest bench on top of the stairs, and waited to Gippal to arrive.

_'Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure... I'll find another you_

After a few hours, we began to wonder where he was, he should be here by now. Then we saw Lulu, Wakka, and a sleeping Vidina in his arms walking up the stairs against us. "Lulu, Wakka! Did you see her?" I jumped up and ran towards them. Lulu shaked her head, and I sighed "But Vidina pointed and maked a sound that sounded just like 'Ikko' and when I turned around I saw a familiar blond braided head running through the mass of people." Lulu smiled and added "that means that she's in Luca, Yuna." I smiled and runned to Baralai, and kissed him with a long passionate kiss on the lips. He smiled at me and we stood like this, in what seemed like forever, until Wakka's voice cut through the silence, and we snapped back to reality. "Where's that Gippal dude ya?"

As summoned Gippal came rolling down the stair that led to Mi-hen highroad followed by Al-Bhed curses. I heard Paine squeaked and ran over to him and helped him up. I heard him muttering "Stupid, lying thief..." and some Al-Bhed words I didn't understand. "What happened Gip, why are you so late?" Asked Paine as they walked over too us.

"Oh, I'm going to tell you what happened! That lying, sneaky, stupid thief stole all of my money at Djose!" He yelled. I gasped, "All of you're money? Why? How?" I asked confused, why would she do something like that? I know they aren't best friends, but steal his money!

"Well she just marched into Djose temple and slapped my secretary, and acted very hysterical, and then she said that I owed her money, and of course everyone in the factory knew about our past. And then my secretary gave in and led her to where I kept my money, Rikku just counted my money and grabbed almost all of it, and only left 15 gil and a note that said 'To Gippal, let's see how far you come without your gil. Rikku.' Then she just walked out of the factory as if nothing had happened." Gippal sat down on the bench and whined "And I had to walk from Djose, because I didn't have enough gil to ride the hover!"

I rolled my eyes "It's so awfully long way from Djose to here, poor you" I said dripping with sarcasm.

We all knew Gippal to well, to see that there was a catch here. Paine stared suspicious at Gippal and then realized something.

"You did owe her money didn't you? In addition, what's that thing about how far you could come without your gil?" she said in her same monotone tone.

"uhm...Well you see, erm...When I was 16 and she was 15, just before the crimson squad thingy. Well I decided to take her out for a nice date on the Bikanel shore, to watch the sunset and stuff because I knew how she loved the sunsets." He took a pause and smiled at Paine with a ¨please don't kill me' look.

"Uhm... Then we ended up kissing and she told me how much she cared about me, but then a big fiend appeared and of course we were so stupid, and hadn't take any weapons with us. The fiend knocked out Rikku, and was about to eat her or something. I picked up Rikku and runned away from the fiend, and I saw a little motel thingy, and left her there. I took her gil and rented a hoover, but I was just going to get help, because I couldn't carry her all the way to Home"

"You just left her there!?" I yelled at him.

"It wasn't my fault, the sandstorm came, and she got stuck there for four days, before we got the chance to 'rescue' her. Okay if she had her gil she would have come back to Home by herself..."He trailed of when he noticed Paine's look.

_But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure__... I'll find another you_

After we decided to find a nice little café, we bought some sandwiches and ate them while we walked around in Luca. We decided to head over to my little house by the docks, when we noticed that the sun was gone and replaced with a chilly breeze. but before we came there, we got stopped by Shelinda and her camera-man.

"And here we are with Lady Yuna and Praetor Baralai. The rumor says they are here to announce something, I wonder what?" She said to the camera –man.

Which rumors, I haven't heard any rumors, And nobody know about the wedding, beside Rikku.

"So will you tell us what the announcement is, Lady Yuna?" Shelinda asked

"I...I" I looked up at Baralai, he smiled at me and nodded.

"Praetor Baralai and I, High-Summoner Yuna have decided to get married, the wedding will be held three months from today." I saw Shelinda gasp and heardothers gasp. I realized that I was on the big sphere screen, and everyone in Luca had just heard my announcement.

"I knew it, I knew it!" I heard Shelinda say.

"Congratulations Lady Yuna and Praetor Baralai!" She said proud, and ended the interview.

"I'm so happy for you Lady Yuna; I knew it was something between you two since you're first date" After that comment she was already interviewing a new person.

Baralai took my hand and we walked over to _our_ house.

When we all came to my house, I noticed light inside the house. "Maybe it's Rikku," Baralai guessed.

I had totally forgotten that I had lent Rikku my house, so I sneaked up and found the door locked. I found my keys and opened the door, and what I found inside surprised me; Rikku's Daggers and her clothes; the bikini top and her mini skirt.

"Her clothes" I mumbled.

"What, she's running around naked?!" Gippal shouted

Wakka shaked his head as he'd never seen a seen a bigger idiot, and the rest just glanced hopeless at Gippal.

"She probably bought new clothes with your money" Lulu replied him.

I walked over to the window and glanced out over the sea, which in this case I couldn't see anything because of the darkness.

I had a weird feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow, I wonder what...

_Oh, I'll find another you_

**A/N** Someone might find this chapter a bit boring (me for example) I look forward to write the next chappy. I'm going to post the next chappy as fast as i can next time, I hope it's not going to be any delays this time.


	4. Stop Loving You

**A/N **Holy Chocobo! It was so friggin funny to write this chappy!

This is my late birthday present to my friend TheFanFicWriter A.K.A Freelancer91 on Youtube. Because her Tikku video, Stop Loving You was the first Tikku video I saw, and that video inspired me to write his FanFic. And I LOVE this song!!

Hope you guys enjoy this chappy, I think it sooooooooo cute!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters or anything; it all belongs to Square Enix. The song Stop Loving You belongs to our favourite group TOTO.

Far Away

Chapter 4 Stop Loving You

* * *

_**Reflections in my mind, thoughts I cant define**_

_**My heart is racing and the night goes on**_

_**I can almost hear a laugh, coming from your photograph**_

_**Funny how a look can share a thousand meanings**_

Tidus's P.O.V

"I finally found you."

I saw her standing up again, tears streaming down her face.

"Is it really you, or is it a friggin Shuyin again?" She asked.

Shuyin, who the heck is Shuyin. I wondered

"It is me, Tidus; I've been waiting for so long, Rikku. I don't even know how long."

"Three years." I heard her mumble,"You've been away for three whole years." She added with a sniff.

Then I saw her stumbling in nothing and she looked very dizzy, then she gasped and was sent stumbling backwards dangerously near the edge of the dock. I leaped forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. She looked so tired, she had purple rings around her eyes, and it looks like she had been hardly sleeping for weeks. I just wanted to hold her and never let go.

I looked down at her and saw that she'd passed out, she look so much older, more mature. Three years, things had really changed around here. I brushed her bangs away from her face, and she slowly opened her emerald whirly eyes I've been longing for. She stared deep in my eyes, and then she asked

"Are you real this time? Or will you leave again?" I saw tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"I'm as real as I could be, the Fayth made me human, I'm no longer a dream." I saw her eyes brighten up.

"How do you know?" she asked

_**Well-intended lies, contemplating alibies**_

_**Is it really you, or is it me I'm blaming**_

_**A distant memory flashes over me**_

_**Even though you're gone, I feel you deep inside**_

_**Dance beneath the light with that look in your eyes**_

/_Flashback/_

_He was surrounded by white light; suddenly a little boy dressed in purple came up to him._

"_Tidus" The boy said. Tidus stared at the boy._

"_Fayth" He responded._

"_Do you recognise this girl?" the Fayth asked him. _

_Then a window appeared in the white air, in the window, he saw the Macalania woods, and he recognised the spring where he made his life biggest mistake; that's where he had kissed Yuna. _

_Then he saw a girl with blond hair, he could see her reflection in the water. Tears were streaming down her face. Then she began singing a song._

_Then she turned around and he could see her face._

"_Rikku!" Tidus cried out. _

"_She can't hear you" The Fayth said in a sad tone.._

"_But why is she crying? What happened to her? Tell me!" Tidus yelled at the Fayth._

"_You" The Fayth said short._

"_What, me? What have I done? I'm here, what could I possibly do?" Tidus yelled again._

"_You leaved" The Fayth spoke._

"_Yeah that's my fault," Tidus said __sarcastic__. "This is your fault, it's all your fault, it's your fault why I can't be with Rikku, and it's your fault she's crying. I could' have been with her now, but here I am stuck with you, in this god's forsaken place." Tidus screamed at the Fayth, he was getting very angry now. _

_It was silence in a few minuets before the Fayth spoke._

"_Do you love her?"_

"_What?" Tidus asked confused._

"_Do you love her?" The Fayth repeated._

"_I..." Tidus trailed of, he though back. Ever since he jumped of the airplane, his thoughts had been on Rikku. When Yuna said that she loved him, he could not answer, because he didn't love her, he loved Yuna as a sister, but nothing more. He loved...Rikku? Her perky attitude, the way she always made him laugh when he was down. He admired her strength; he loved everything about her._

"_Yes I do love her," Tidus said to the Fayth._

"_As I thought" The Fayth spoke._

"_What would you do for her?" The Fayth questioned._

"_I would die for Rikku, which I literary already did." Tidus said seriously._

"_Only love this strong could unite those who are separated by distance." The Fayth said._

"_Are you being poetic or did you just say that I can go back?" Tidus said hopeful. _

_Suddenly the white light faded, and Tidus began feel light headed and he fell into the darkness, the last thing he heard before he passed out was: "Time passes quickly and chances are few. Take this chance."_

_/End of flashback/_

_**I cant stop loving you, time passes quickly and chances are few**_

_**I wont stop till I'm through loving you, girl**_

"Trust me Rikku, I'm real." I looked deep in her eyes; we seemed to stand there forever, enjoying the silence.

We began walking in direction the big sphere screen.

"What did you mean by you missed **me**? Don't you wanna see Yunie?" I turned to look at her, and she looked hurt.

"Rikku, I never loved Yuna. She's like a sister to me. I had feelings for her, but it was because I had that feeling that I had to protect her, by being more than a friend."

"Oh..." Rikku seemed relieved. "That's kinda good, since she's..." She got cut of by the sphere screen turning on, and Yuna and some other guy appeared on it. I saw Yuna looked up on the guy and then she began talking. "Praetor Baralai and I, High-Summoner Yuna have decided to get married, the wedding will be held three months from today."

I gaped, I just came back, and then I found out that my ex is getting married, I don't have anything against that guy, but he's butt ugly. In addition, he's wearing a dress! However, he looked like an excellent punching bag.

"Who is that guy?" I asked Rikku.

"Baralai, Yuna's fiancé." Rikku answered, looking rather embarrassed.

"How did they meet?" I said trying to change subject.

"Err...we, the Gullwings tried to find...you" I saw she was blushing, so she turned around and continued.

"Baralai is the leader of New Yevon, and when we were on a mission in Bevelle, Yunie met Baralai. And after we defeated Vegnagun, Yunie were sure you were gone forever, so she moved on and began dating Baralai."

Gullwings? Vegnagun? Baralai? What the hell!

"Yevon? I thougth... wasn't...the reason for the whole mess?" I stuttered

"Yeah people are crazy" She replied.

"You were looking for me?" I asked, maybe Rikku feel the same...or maybe she's just lonely.

"First we looked for you, but then we ended up saving Spira again." She smiled at the last words.

_**There's a window in a heart, I've tried to look through from the start**_

_**You're never really sure what someone else is thinking**_

**Someone's broken something new, another altered point of view**

**Just a certain someone's conscience playing**

"You remember I said 'we're going to see you again.' I always thought I was going to see you again! But I almost lost my hope of you coming back again! I though you had forgotten about me and everyone." Rikku said with a tear-chocked voice, and now tears was streaming down her face again.

I hugged her, and I heard a faint sob. She cried in my jacket, and she was hitting my shoulder while I heard a muffled; "You big meanie! How could you leave me?!"

"I would never leave you on purpose, you know." I whispered.

"How did you find me, Tidus?" She sobbed

**/**_Flashback/_

_Tidus found himself under water, his lungs screaming for air, then he swam up to the surface. He laughed when he realized where he was, outside Luca. He could see the big stadium, and the docks. He began swimming against the empty docks. Then Tidus heard a familiar voice sing, the same person who sang in Macalania. He swam against the voice, then he heard the person say: "Please come back home Tidus..."_

"_Rikku" He whispered, but she didn't see him because he was in the water. He could see her clearly, even trough the mist. Then he mumbled:_

"_Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to_ _stay_"

_She looked so sad, and it was his fault, no correction Fayth's fault. Tidus felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He wanted to see Rikku smile, to laugh and he wanted her to be happy with him. Does Rikku love him, as he loves her? He thought about what the Fayth had said, "Time passes quickly and chances are few. Take this chance."_

_Then he swam around the dock until he came to a little stair, and climbed up. Then he walked out of the mist over to Rikku._

_/End Flashback/_

_**I held it in my hand, I did not understand**_

_**What lives inside the wind that cries her name**_

_**Tried to catch a shooting star, what seems so close can't be that far**_

_**I'm living in a dream that's never ending**_

"You're voice guided me." I answered her question.

I stood staring at the new sculpture. That one was not there last time I was here.

Rikku had seen what I was staring at and began explaining;

"Yunie raised that sculpture in memory of our sacrifices, she held a speech and she said 'The people and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded...Never forget them.' Yunie meant it was important to remember those who sacrificed themselves for Spira's future..."She trailed of; I noticed she went in a kind a thinking mode. I felt that she was addressing to me when she said; 'remember those who sacrificed themselves for Spira's future.'

It was first now I realized what the sculpture looked like; It was me in the front, holding my brotherhood sword in front of me, with a delighted smirk. To my right was a sculpture of Rikku, leaning on my arm with her claw in front of her, and with a sneaky look on her face.

I remember that Rikku. I sighed; wonder what could cheer her up?

To my left on the sculpture was Yuna, with her same calm expression as always. She was holding her staff up in the air while looking at something up there.

I took Rikku's hand and led her around to the other side of the sculpture, and realized that all the people were standing in a circle. Lulu, Wakka, Auron and Kimahri were the other people in the sculpture, Lulu with her moogle, and Wakka with his blitzball, Auron with his kantana and Kimahri with his spear. Under the circle it was a sign that read; The High-Summoner and her Guardians. And something with a smaller writing I couldn't read in the dark, I crept closer the sign and tried to read the smaller writing, but in vain. Then Rikku said;

What the little writing says is ''the people and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded...Never forget them.'' I heard her sigh.

I turned to Rikku and saw she was in the thinking mode again, gazing at the sculpture.

I have to get her out of that thinking mode thingy, it's not good to think that much, you could end up like Auron. I shuddered, thinking Rikku in a red coat and sunglasses and that scar over the one eye.

Rikku seemed to notice, cause she snapped out of the thinking mode.

"Tidus, you alrigth?" She asked

"Yeah, but you haven't really told me what's been happing these three years." I said a bit lost.

Her eyes widened

"I'm so sorry Tidus, I totally forgot!"

_**Dance beneath the light with that look in your eyes**_

_**I can't stop loving you, time passes quickly and chances are few**_

_**I wont stop till I'm through loving you, girl**_

We wandered around in Luca while Rikku told me everything that had happened the last three years, well not everything, but the most of it. I gaped at some parts, and laughed some places, but then she come to the Shuyin part, as she called it, I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She told me about how they thought Shuyin was me and about Lenne, and how they in the end beat Vegnagun.

When she was done, we realized that we were standing at the same dock we met earlier today. I heard a sniff behind me, and turned around finding Rikku crying again. I know she hated being vulnerable, not being able to defend herself, I knew that feeling and it's not a good one.

The moonlight shined on Rikku's face, and I couldn't help thinking how beautiful she is, I wiped her remaining tears away with my thumb, and I leaned closer so our noses touched. I could feel her warm breath on my skin; I held up her chin with my right hand, leaned in, and kissed her tender lips. I could feel she was surprised, but eventually she relaxed and enjoyed the kiss.

I broke it after a long time and whispered in her ear,

"I Love You Rikku"

_**I can't stop loving you, time passes quickly and chances are few**_

_**I won't stop till I'm through loving you, loving you...**_

**A/N **Aww...isn't that just the cutest thing you have ever seen, I mean reading?

Bwhaaha in next chapter, they're gonna meet Yuna, wonder what happens?

Review and say what you think okay! Pleasee..Pretty please with a cherry on the top?

Btw, did anyone notice that Tidus did a Shuyin? You know when Yuna meet Shuyin for the first time in the Farplane.


	5. Photograph

**A/N **Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm so lazy! Sorrysorrysorry!

This chapter is a bit silly; Tidus is a bit well uhm...yeah like that. This chapter is sooo cute too, awwww!

It's a bit Al-Bhed in here too, but don't worry I've translated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters or anything; it all belongs to Square Enix. The song Photograph belongs to Nickelback.

Far Away

Chapter 5 Photograph

* * *

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

Rikku's P.O.V

"I love you"

My mind froze; did he just say he loved me? Did he just kiss me? This must be a dream; no way this could be real.

Suddenly I saw the sky began to swirl before my eyes, and I tried to keep my balance, but I was to dizzy.

I prepared myself to hit the hard stone dock, but instead I felt two arms catch me, and I saw his ocean blue eyes stare deep in my eyes, before I gave in to the darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked. The morning light was hidden behind thick curtains and found quickly out that I was lying in a hotel bed. I glanced over at the empty spot beside me,

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

I got up and...What I'm wearing a pyjamas? I looked down.

It was the pyjamas I bought yesterday, this time with my own money. It was a nice pyjamas, it reminded me of Tidus's clothes. It was dark blue knee high pants with the Zanarkand symbol on the bottom and a yellow and white halter neck top with the Zanarkand symbol on the chest.

The shops in Luca loved the Zanarkand symbol, even though they don't know what it means.

No one, other than me was here. Where is he?

Then something awful came over me, what if it all was a dream. What if he never came back, no! It can't be, no not now.

I sat down in the couch and hugged a pillow, I can't believe it all was a dream, the kiss, all. It was no sign of that anybody else had been here. How could this happen, Why do all good things come to an end?

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

I went over to the little kitchen and made myself a cup of hot chocolate. I slowly made my way over to the big window and glanced out, watching the ocean. I sighed. So it all was just a dream. I knew it, to damn good to be true.

I was half way over to the couch, when I saw someone turn the door handle.

"Crap, Yunie don't find me now!" I said a bit hysterical.

It took me moments to realize that I was still in my pyjamas.

The door opened and I lost my cup of precious hot chocolate in the floor.

"Rikku, what's the problem?" Tidus said

I ran over to him and flung my arms around his neck.

"You're real, it thought it was a dream, I...I."

I was stopped by feeling the taste of Tidus's salty lips upon mine. I felt his hand go through my hair, and I deepened the kiss, biting his under lip and opened my mouth to let his tongue explore my mouth, our tongues twirling like they were dancing the sending.

We broke the kiss, and I looked up at Tidus.

He smiled at me, but then I felt really angry, just leaving like that. I slapped him across his face and I set up a delighted smirk.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He said really confused with a red hand print in his face.

"You left me, remember?" I replied.

"I...I woke up 10 minutes ago and I didn't want to wake you up, so I just wandered around until I saw you in the window." He said, defending himself.

I just nodded and noticed he was staring at my clothes...uhm...pyjamas.

"Nice pyjamas" Tidus said with a big grin.

I tried to cover myself, but failed big time. I just sat up an innocent face, and smiled at him.

But then something came to my mind.

"How did I end up in pyjamas? You didn't...DID YOU UNDRESS ME? TIDUS, YOU PERV!" I yelled a bit hysterical.

His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth hanging down to the floor.

"No...Nonononono...Rikku I would never do that! I brought you to this hotel, and put you to bed. Remember you told me about the dresspheres? So I just found the pyjamas sphere, and you touched it, and then the whole room went white and you were changing to the pyjamas. So I just putted the cover over you and I went to sleep on the couch." He explained

"Oh...Sorry" I never really thought Tidus would do something like that, but you never know.

"It's okay, would have freaked out too" He said smirking.

"Heey, I didn't freak out!" I said poking his bare chest with my finger.

"No of course not" "Did you undress me? Tidus, you perv!" he said with a mockingly with a high pitched voice.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm just going to get changed, don't go anywhere." I told him and went over to my room and closed the door.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

When I came out of the room fully dressed, I saw a shirtless Tidus in the couch, studying a photograph and it was a bunch of photos on the floor.

"Good times, really" I heard him say.

I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder and saw he was looking at a photo I had taken three years ago.

Tidus, Yunie and me was smiling. Yunie with a real smile, not that fake smile she had to wear.

I saw him pick up a new photo from the floor, taken a year ago. It was after we defeated Vegnagun. It was a photograph of YRP and with Gippal and Baralai arguing in the back, and Holy Chocobo, Paine is smiling on this photo. If she knew had this, I would be dead, really dead.

"So that's Paine?" Tidus asked, pointing at the smiling Paine.

"Yeah, she's not usually like that" I laughed.

Tidus turned around and glanced at me

"I see you still wear your thong" He said with a big grin.

I just answered by hitting him with the couch pillow.

He grabbed my waist, and dragged me on the couch beside him.

I took up a new photo; it was me and Yuna singing after a music sphere in our Samurai dresspheres.

Tidus shuddered at the sight of me in a red coat, and a kantana in the background, I wonder why?

"Soo...Say, why are you shirtless?" I asked him, blushing like an idiot.

"What? I thought you loved my beauuutifull bodey" Referring to his tan chest and six-pack with his hands.

"Yeah" I said short, blushing even wilder.

"Took a quick shower" He answered my question.

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

We walked around in Luca hand in hand for a couple of hours, talking.

Then an old lady came walking against us, and stopped right in front of us.

"If it isn't the Guardian of High-Summoner Yuna, praise be to Yevon."

Yevon blah, who cares about Yevon. On Tidus's face expression, he seemed to think the same.

"Yes I'm..." I began... "No not you dear, I was talking to him." The old lady spoke.

"Yes I am the guardian, and this is my girlfriend Rikku. She was a guardian of Yuna too." Tidus told the old lady.

Heheh...Tidus's girlfriend, that's sound nice.

I snapped back to reality when I heard the old woman say.

"Oh, you're _her_, the Al-Bhed." The old lady said with a grimace.

Tidus looked angry when he answered the old lady.

"You got something against it, that my girlfriend, who saved the world twice is an Al-Bhed?"

The old lady was shocked; she didn't answer, just glared at me and started walking in the opposite direction.

"You know, I didn't save the world, it was Yunie both times." I hung my head and told him.

"Ok, but with Vegnagun it was you who started the Gullwings right? If you hadn't asked Yuna to join, it would have not been any YRP. Am I right?"

"Yeah, kinda." I told him.

"How come I was Yunie's guardian, and helped defeating Sin, and helped destroying Vegnagun, doesn't get recognised on the street. But you who's been dead for three years, get's worshiped like you're some smexy Greek god?" I asked, blushing wildly. "I wanna have a story too!" I complained

Tidus began laughing, and I soon joined him.

"Well it must be my natural charm." Tidus joked.

I hit his shoulder and ran forward, and he chased me trough the town until we came to a fountain, then we sat down on the edge and watched the people passing by.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" I asked him

"I thought so, or don't you wanna be my girlfriend? He answered, fixing his wonderful eyes at me.

"Yes I do wanna be your girlfriend, but don't ever leave me again..." I trailed of.

"I promise." He said and took my hand.

"Good, cause if you do...I'll find you" I joked.

He smiled at me and stared up in the sky, as he was thanking someone up there.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_.

"Look ice-cream!" I said a bit too loud, and pointed at an ice-cream cart on the other side of the fountain.

"Which flavour do you want? Tidus asked with a big smile.

"Uhm... I think I'll take Chocolate and Vanilla." I said with a big grin.

Tidus went out of sight, and I pulled up a photograph of Tidus. He was smiling at someone in the distance, who it was I could not tell. I wasn't the one who took this picture; neither do I know who took it. But under the photo I had scribbled.

"E fyhd du caa oui, pid E hajan lyh, fyjac bicr ic ybynd. Ykyeh, zicd y meddma suna tecdyhla." _(I want to see you, but I never can, waves push us apart. Again, just a little more distance)_

I sighed and putted the photo back in my pocket.

"Rikku! There she is, Rikku!"

My head shot upward and I saw Yuna's face in the distance.

"Ur Lnyb!"_(_ _Oh Crap!)_ I squeaked.

Yuna came sprinting in her long skirt against me; I felt like getting up and run in the opposite direction. Instead I just stood up and waited for her to come with a big smile on my face, because now that Tidus is back I actually feel happy and hyper again, like the other half of my heart is back.

"Rikku, oh my, I've been so worried about you!" Yuna said, gasping for air.

"Take it easy Yunie, I'm alright." I said to calm her down, it didn't work though.

"How dare you disappear on us like that? We we're worrying sick, if something happened to you Rikku I would not know what to do." Yuna said with a strong voice.

"You sound just like my mom, when she lived." I mumbled.

I soon saw that Yuna had brought half of Bevelle here, Baralai with a more guards that I could count. Then Paine, Gippal, Lulu, Wakka and little Vidina came from the same direction that Yuna came from.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

"H...Hiya guys!" I stuttered nervous.

They just sent me glares like, why they had to look for me at all.

Now was Gippal and Baralai arguing again, is it possible to find two persons who argue more?

"Rikku. Paine and Lulu are my bridesmaids. Would you like to be my Maid of honour?" Yuna asked with an innocence voice.

"Of course I wanna be your Maid of honour Yunie!" I said excited and jumped up and down in a little victory dance.

But then I stopped when I thought about Tidus, who no one knew was back and was buying ice-cream to his new girlfriend. And the thing is, I can't imagine my self without Tidus, not after he came back...and I believe he came back for me. But who knows, maybe he just came back, not for anyone, just came back.

"Hehehehehe" I let out a little hysterical laugh. I shuddered, owie, I really don't wanna be here when they find out, and neither would Tidus wanna be her, when Yuna goes into mega-destruction-even-worse-then-sin-cause-you-left-me-mode!

The others looked curious at my nervous face.

I prayed to Yevon that Tidus was waiting by the ice-cream cart for me.

"C...Can I bring a date?" I asked innocence.

"Oh...you've found someone Rikku! That's great; sure can you bring him to the wedding! Did you meet him here? Was that why you left?" Yuna asked, over happy.

"Uhm...Yeah I did meet him here. I've liked him for about three years now," I prayed even harder that Tidus stayed where he was. "But I didn't think I would meet him here." I finished and saw Yuna's hopeful smile.

I just smiled innocence, and hoped that Yuna was finished with her questions.

"So what's his name, Cid's girl?" Gippal asked.

I would surely killed him, if isn't so many thing had happened at one time.

First Yuna gasped when Tidus came and said:

"I wonder how that old Yevon supporter, took it that you're my girlfriend Rikku?"

Then Baralai and Gippal stopped arguing, and Baralai, Gippal and Paine shouted, at the same time;

"Shuyin!!"

Then Lulu gasped and Wakka almost lost Vidina in the ground.

Tidus dropped the ice-cream in the ground, surprised.

I had to jump in front of Tidus, so they didn't shoot him, but the Bevelle guards still pointed the guns on him. Then Tidus grabbed me, so I faced him. And I got a weird Lenne and Shuyin flashback; when Shuyin and Lenne where in front of Vegnagun and they got shot by the guards.

I could see Tidus's expression just said 'What the hell is going on?'

The only thing I said was.

"Ur Lnyb!"

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

**A/N **The last line, means Oh Crap, I mention it earlier in the chapter too.

What a cute chappy, I think is cute. Hihihihi!

Oh...Tikku fluff, yay.

And yes Tidus IS A SMEXY GREEK GOD! Go Rikku for that awesome quote!

I couldn't stop myself writing the Shuyin & Lenne part xD

And the Pyjamas dressphere, I didn't know Rikku had that xD

'I want to see you, but I never can, waves push us apart. Again, just a little more distance' That's from the song Final Distance by Utada Hikaru, incredible song, makes me cry every time. Final Distance switches between Japanese and English; it's a song worth checking out.

You guys might wait sometime for the next chapter; it's a LOT of tests on school ahead, because it's soon summer. Yay summer! Water, the sea, yay!

One last thing, if anyone is confused about the new clothes, just message me and I'll link you the page where my drawings of them are.

R&R Please!


End file.
